Friends and family members often organize events, outings, vacations, and other activities as a group. These activities are often paid for by one member of the group, and then that group member has to collect funds from the rest of the group for their allocated portion of the expenses incurred. As the size of these groups grow, the ability to accurately track and allocate expenses becomes increasingly difficult. Collecting, summarizing, communicating and collecting payment for expenses is an awkward and time consuming practice.
These and other drawbacks exist.